Mabene Mage Class
Energy Gathering (Sp) A Mabene Mage may spend time to gather the energy for their spells. To do so, the Mabene Mage must Gather Energy as a full-round action. Using the Gather Energy action does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity like a normal Spell-Like Ability. At the start of their next turn, the mage may continue to use the Gather Energy action, cast a spell, or abandon their efforts and take their turn normally. If they choose to cast a spell, they may do so using the normal type of action and casting duration without expending any fast-casting slots with a Caster Level equal to (the lower of Intelligence Modifier or Class Level) + the number of consecutive turns spent gathering energy. A Mabene Mage cannot use this ability to cast a spell if this virtual Caster Level is not a high enough level to cast the spell. A Mabene mage may choose to cast a spell using Energy Gathering at a lower level than their Caster Level so long as it is above the minimum level to cast a spell. This changes Caster Level dependent variables normally. Spells of 5th level and higher cast by this method can cause Magical Depletion. This ability replaces Arcane School. Theoderic is a 7th level Mabene Mage with 19 Intelligence who would like to cast a fourth level spell (for which the minimum Caster Level is 7). He uses a full-round action to use Energy Gathering. At the beginning of his next turn, he knows that he can cast any prepared spell requiring a CL of 5 or lower without expending a spell slot. However, the battle is going well, so he elects to gather energy for two more turns. This allows him to reach a state where he may cast any spell requiring CL 7 or lower without expending a spell slot. One the start of the fourth turn he casts Black Tentacles as normal, without the use of a spell slot. Attunement (Sp) At 4th, 8th, 12th, and 16th level, a Mabene mage may attune themselves to a location. This allows them to use the Energy Gathering ability much more effectively. Attuning to a location takes 3 days and 100 gp worth of incense, crystals, and paints and creates an attunement circle with a 10 foot radius wherein the mage is attuned. A wizard may break their attunement to a location at will, and the attunement circle can be destroyed with a DC 15 Spellcraft check as a full round action from within the circle by anyone capable of casting spells. An attunement circle that is moved to a new location without being destroyed can be restored to working order with a 3 day ritual requiring no material components (this counts for circles within portable holes and other such extra-dimensional spaces). While within one of their attunement circles, a Mabene mage may cast any spell they have prepared as a full round action plus the usual casting time that provokes attacks of opportunities and requires concentration without the use of a fast-cast spell slot. They may spend one minute and cast any spell in their spellbook without the use of any spell slot. All spells cast in these ways are cast at the Mabene Mage's Caster Level. Spells level 5 and higher cast by this method can cause Magical Depletion. This ability replaces the bonus feats normally gained at 5th, 10th, and 15th level. Perfect Attunement (Sp) At 20th level, a wizard of this strength gains the benefits of attunement anywhere on the same plane as any of their attunement circles. This ability replaces the bonus feat normally gained at 20th level.